Stuck in a New World
by ClayDaBaws
Summary: The day is November 6, 2022 and the VRMMO Sword Art Online has been released for the public. Tetsuya logged into the game and started to learn the controls. When he was going to log off to eat he noticed that the log-out button wasn't where it should be. Will he make it out or will he die before he makes it outside?
1. Chapter 1:Starting up

I logged on to Sword Art Online about 1 hour ago and I was standing in the plaza with thousand's of players. There was a small red odd shape in the middle of the sky with a message on it. Warning it read and then suddenly a large sphere was covered with messages saying "Warning" or "System Announcement". It was strange but I thought it was the GM saying hello and telling us why there is no log-in button. Then from the sky red goo came down that looked like blood. It formed into a man with a hooded jacket like thing on. When you looked in the hood all there was, was darkness. The avatar didn't have a face at all. That was when he stared to talk.

"Attention player's I welcome you to my world" Kayaba said

"Huh? What do you mean by my world?" I asked myself

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as up this moment I am in control of this world!" Kayaba said

In control of this world? I have a feeling there is another meaning behind that, that kinda scares me. People starting asking a bunch of questions like "Is that him?" and all of those. He continued to talk and everyone fell silent.

"I am sure most of you have have noticed a option missing from your main menu, the log out button" Kayaba said.

He put his hand and opened the menu.

"Let me assure you this is not a defect in the game, I repeat this is not a defect, this is how Sword Art Online was designed to be!" Kayaba said.

"He's kidding right?" A voice asked.

"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO and nobody from the outside will beable to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so a transmitter in the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life" Kayaba explained.

It's scary how he said it so casually like nothing was wrong. This man must be messed in the head. Everyone started to mutter to each other not believing what he said... but I believe what this man said, even though there is no proof it is possible I still believe. 2 people a male and a female tried to walk away but were stopped by the forcefield created by the GM Akihiko Kayaba. They started to smach the field and saying they couldn't get out.

"Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players attempted to remove the NerveGear an unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result the game now has 215 less players then when it began, they've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba said

"215 less players? Already?" I asked myself.

"As you can see, internation outlets have around the clock coverage of everything including the deaths. At this point it's safe to say a NerveGear being removed as minimal at best, I hope this gives you a little comfort as you try to clear the game." Kayaba said.

There he goes talking like it really means nothing..

"It's important that you remember there is no longer any way to revive someone inside of the game if you Hit points reach zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever and the NerveGear will simultaneously destory your brain" Kayaba said.

Everyone was surprised but I wasn't as surprised as a man standing a little way's away from me. He was obviously picturing something in his head. I though and what if I got killed by some low level monster, I would be killed in real life.

"There is only one way to escape now! You must clear the game. Right now you are gathered on floor 1, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you make it through the dungeon and kill the boss you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game" Kayaba explained.

"Well that's easier said then done. 100 floors that will take us years to do" I muttered. Everyone started to talk with themselves. I didn't bother to talk to other people because asking them questions wouldn't help me, they are as confused as I am.

"We can't clear all 100 floors! That's freaking impossible, even the beta testers never made it that high!" A man yelled

"Last but not least. I placed a little present in the storage of every player please have a look" Kayaba said. I put my hand out and opened the menu. There was a object as the only item.

"A mirror?" I asked confused. I clicked on the item and it appeared in my hands. My avatar's face appeared in it but then everyone in the place flashed blue and so did I. When the flash disappeared I looked in the mirror and I saw myself from the real world.

"What the hell is this?" I asked

"Klein" A man yelled. So that guys name is Klein huh? Maybe I should remember that. I looked up at the other player and his name was Kirito. Klein walked towards Kirito who appeared alot shorter then before.

"You okay Kirito?" Klein asked. I noticed Klein also looked younger but he was still the same height.

"Yeah.. wait who are you?" Kirito asked

"Who me, who are you?" Klein asked. I looked away and noticed everyone changed. There were alot less girl's here now then before. Kayaba started to talk again.

"Right now your probably wondering why, Why Akihiko Kayaba Developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear do this? ultimately my goal was simple one the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see I have achived my goal" Kayaba explained.

So that's the reason i'm stuck inside this death game. He wanted a world to control. I chose to log-in to the wrong game.

"This mark's the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online, Players I wish you the best of luck" Kayaba said.

When he finished his avatar started to just break down and disappeared back into the "Warning" and "System Announcement" shapes, then they all disappeared allowing players to leave the area. There was silence as everyone registered what was said inside their heads then as I expected.. everyone started yelling and screaming. As they were screaming I stepped out the back and thought about leaving while they were all distracted. I bet you some of the beta testers caught onto my idea and left. I ran out of the city and headed towards the next one.

A boar appeared on the road so I pulled out my sword and put it above my shoulder with the tip pointing backwards. A blue light came around the sword and my arm moved on it's own. It aimed the tip of the sword at the boar and slashed through the body of it. The boar smashed into polygons and a menu popped up telling me the EXP,Money and item's I obtained.

"If I die, I die in real life so the answer is simple. I just don't die!" I yelled.

_**These Sword Art Online FanFictions will be short but large in quanity of chapters. Enjoy them because I enjoy writing them! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting!

Just about to catch up on my sleep. I haven't slept for 2 days trying to keep up with the other players. The game started 1 month ago and I heard 2,000 people have already died in here. I am still alive which is the most important thing to me. I am still a solo player as thing's go. I don't know anyone in here to join their guild or party with them. We are still stuck on floor level 1 but in the message I got this morning some people know where the boss room is. A meeting was happening soon so I was walking towards the location.

Everyone was sitting down and there was a man standing in front of us who appeared to be the one who called us all here. He was pretty much dressed in blue even his hair was blue!

"Alright everybody let's get this meeting started!" The man yelled. I noticed Kirito sit down alone, Guess he hasn't found anyone to team up with either. I looked away and started to pay attention to the man in blue. "So anyway I wanna thank everyone for coming, good to see you! My name is Diavel and the job I rolled is knight!" Diavel yelled. Everyone laughed at what he said. I didn't though I kept a straight face because well I was to tired to laugh.

"Dude there is no class system in this game!" Someone yelled

"You guys wanna here this or not?" Diavel said. Everyone slowly quieted down to listen to what he had to say! "Right, anyway here's the deal. Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today, first we need to defeat the boss and make it to floor two, the next step is to tell everyone at the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game!" Diavel yelled.

I agree with him, the game is beatable but the problem is how long and how much people it will take to beat all the bosses. There are already 2,000 people dead who haven't even fought the boss yet, so how are we suppose to clear the game.

"Fact is, It's our duty as the most capable players here! Do you agree or not?" Diavel asked. Everyone looked at each other and made sounds like they were asking if they could. I just sat there and even laid back a bit. It was nice but I forced myself to stay awake. Everyone nodded in agreement and then started to clap. I stood out from the crowd because I laid back instead of clapping.

"Alright I'm glad your in on this, now let's figure out how we are going to beat the boss. First off we will team up into parties of six" Diavel yelled.

"Oh god I don't have a partner.." I grunted. Well I guess I might not be partipating in the boss battle. Just as I thought that someone beside me spoke to me.

"Umm excuse me" She said

"Yo what's up?" I asked

"Do you have a party to join?" She asked

"No I might just sit this one out, I need some sleep" I said

"Well If you want you can join my party we have 2 other members" She said

"Alright I'm game" I said. I looked over at Kirito who was sitting beside some girl in a cloak. You couldn't see her face at all.

"So what is your name?" She asked

"My name is Tetsuya what's yours?" I asked

"My name is May" May said. We sat in silence as Diavel continued to talk.

"A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss, we need a raid group made up of multiple parties" Diavel said. Doesn't matter to much for me because I already have my party build up. Everyone was already grouped up so Diavel continued to talk.

"Alright looks like everyone is teamed up! Now then.." Diavel said

"Hold on a second" A voice interupted. A guy was standing up above where everyone was sitting. He jumped down the steps and landed by Diavel. "my name is Kibaou, got that! Before we take on the boss I want to get something off my chest, we all know about the 2,000 people who have died so far yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!" He yelled pointing to the crowd.

"Kibaou I think I know who you're refering to, you mean the ones who were ex beta testers right?" Diavel asked

"Of course I mean them the day this stupid ass game started the beta guys just up and vanished right? They ditched all us beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here, this whole time they ignored us like they were nothing! Hell I bet there is some of them here, come on out beta testers! We should make them apologize to us! and we should make them give up all their money and the items they got! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?" Kibaou yelled out in a pit of rage.

This guy is the definition of idiot.. Who created this guy? Then someone walked up. He was a big man with dark skin.

"Can I say something?" He asked "Hey my name is Agil, Kibaou right? I wanna make sure i'm on the same page, you say the ex beta testers should be blamed for the rookies deaths cause they didnt help them and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?" He asked

"No you didn't" Kibaou said sounding hostile. Agil pulled out a book that had the title Guide Book on it.

"The item store hands these out for free. It's a guide book you got one didn't you?" Agil asked

"Sure I got one so what about it?" Kibaou asked

"You know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers" Agil said. Everyone made a sound of suprise and Kibaou looked mad that he was proven wrong. "Now listen up, everyone had equal access to this information even so lot's of player's still died now I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone, I'm here because I want to learn from those player's deaths, I'm here because I want to find out how we are going to beat the boss" Agil said. Agil turned around and looked a Kibaou who looked pissed off that he had been proven wrong. Then he walked over and took a seat in defeat.

"Okay, can we get back to the meeting now?" Diavel said

"Sure, I was here for the meeting. If I knew it was going to be 10 minutes of some aruging I would have went to sleep instead" I said

"For info on the boss, it's all in here. The latest issue of the guide book you just heard about." Diavel said lifting up the guide book. I opened my menu, went to my hand storage and pulled out the Guide Book. I opened it to the page about the boss and read along with Diavel.

"According to the book the bosses name is Illfang the Kobold Lord, also he will be surrounded by his minons the Ruin Kobold Sentinels, Illfang carries an axe and a shield, he has four health bars and when his last 1 gets red he changes to a weapon called a Talwar, he can change is pattern of attack's too" Diavel explained. Everyone started to mutter with each other. I kept silent and kept listening for something important to be said. He closed the book so I put mine away.

"That's it for the briefing as for the distribution of loot, money will be divded equal among everyone, the party who defeats the boss gets the XP, and whoever get's an item gets to keep it! Any objections?" Diavel asked. Nobody said anything else so we all got up and left. He told us to be here at 10 in the morning...

These Sword Art Online FanFictions will be short but large in quanity of chapters. Enjoy them because I enjoy writing them! :D


	3. Chapter 3:Floor 1 Boss Battle

The next day at the apointed time everyone met at the entrance to the dungeon. We all fought the monsters as we went through it and ended up at the boss room. I was standing together with my group of four and they were talking about the boss. I felt out of place here so I just stayed silent and looked around at all the other parties. Everyone was chatting like crazy, feeling like they belong in their party unlike me. Everyone quieted down as diavel was starting to talk.

"Look I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!" Diavel said. Everyone silently agreed. "Come on!" Diavel yelled. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The door was fully opened and inside was nothing but darkness. At the end of the room you could see the boss sitting on a throne. His axe was leaning against his right side our left and the shield was on his right hand our left hand. As we walked in he noticed us and his eyes light up red. As we made it not even half way into the room the floor lit up and the boss jumped down in front of us. He landed and made out a made a loud yell, As he did so light's of blue flashed and 3 minon's spawned. My job is to help the parties who are taking out the minons.

"Commence Attack!" Diavel yelled. He lifted his sword up so the tip pointed towards the boss. Everyone rushed including me to the postion's we needed to be at. I was taking on the boss to the left of the group. I blocked as the other members attack the monster. Since we were a group of four it wasn't all that hard. As the minon reached half health the bosses hp was almost down to 3 bars. Diavel was calling out commands but I wasn't paying to much attention. I kept blocking the attack.

****Some Time Later****

The minon we were supposed to fight was defeated and the bosses last HP bar was 1/3 empty. The boss let out another yell and threw away his shield and axe.

"Stand back!" Diavel yelled. He ran to the front of everyone. "I got it!" Diavel yelled. He activated a sword ability. The boss went for the weapon he had on his back and pulled out a nōdachi not a talwar.

"Wait stop!" Kirito yelled. He must have noticed too. It was too late though Diavel's sword ability was already performing. The boss jumped up and bounced around the room using the pillars. He then bounced towards Diavel and slashed him across the body from the left shoulder all the way to the top of his right leg. The boss slashed him once again and I couldn't make out the slash but he went flying back and hit the floor. I was paying more attention to the boss but looked over and noticed that Kirito was kneeling down and a bunch of blue polygon's flashed and went up into the air and slowly disappeared.

"Diavel what an idiot" I muttered. The hooded girl stood beside Kirito and it appeared they were ready to attack the boss. I walked over to the side and laid down. This really tired me out so I was going to take a break. They both started to run clearing the space that was left between them and the boss in seconds. The boss activated a Katana Sword Ability but Kirito activated a Sword Ability as well and blocked the attack.

"Switch!" Kirito yelled. The hooded girl ran up and activated a Rapier Ability.

"Asuna!" Kirito yelled

The boss slashed but she ducked to miss the hit. The cloak she was wearing was slashed and it's durability reached zero. What showed was a beautiful girl whith chestnut coloured hair, her eyes matched the colour of them, she activated an ability again and hit the boss, the boss flew back a bit and Kirito stood there stuned. Kirito got back up and blocked the boss' attack and Asuna ran in a slashed the boss' stomach. The boss slashed down at Asuna but Kirito ran in a blocked the slash. Kirito slashed downwards and the boss slashed upwards. Kirito took a hit and was knocked back into Asuna, they both hit the floor and were stuned for a few seconds. The boss walked up and slashed down at them both but Agil ran up and blocked the attack the boss made. The boss was knocked back and was on all fours. The other people who were part of the team ran in ready to fight.

"We can hold this bastard off until your health is back up!" Agil said

"You got it" Kirito said. I stood up and walked towards the two. They just noticed that I got up. I didn't have my sword out or anything. I grabbed the handle of my sword that was at my hip and pulled out my sword. It was a long black colored sword, the hilt was covered by leather that was dyed red. It was the highest level sword on floor one. "The Blood Blade" is the name of it. Also the thing is as you level up the sword get's stronger so this might be my one and only blade. I looked at the boss and activated a sword ability. I was about 30 feet away from the boss and the distance was cleared in seconds. The tip of my blade which was pointing at the boss went right through his body and he took a ton of damage but not enough to kill him. I sheathed my sword and walked over to the side again. I looked at Kirito.

"Get you ass up you can to it" I said quietly. He must have heard me though as he got up and put his sword behind his back, it lit up blue and he slashed the boss' back as he was flying in the air. The boss hit the floor on his back and slowly got up. As Kirito landed on the ground he rolled so he didn't take any damage.

"Come on Asuna help me beat this sucker, one last attack!" Kirito yelled. They both ran at the boss who slashed downwards. Kirito blocked the attack and moved out of the way of Asuna who already had a ability activated. She hit the boss but the mark wasn't noticeable. Kiriot slashed upwards at the boss' body, the slash went from the boss' right leg and the way up to his left shoulder. He activated another ability and while yelling he slashed up the whole boss' body. The boss flew up in the air a bit and a bright blue light covered the area the boss was, then the sound of a smashing window echoed in the room and polygon's from the bosses body appeared. Then big words appeared reading "Congratulations" and everyone in the room roared. I got up and left before anyone else.

We already made it to floor 2 but people had to die for that to happen. Well it was bound to happen fighting a boss and really I could care less, I'm only looking out for number 1 and that's me. I opened the menu and left the party I was in.

These Sword Art Online FanFictions will be short but large in quanity of chapters. Enjoy them because I enjoy writing them! :D


	4. Chapter 4:Silica and Pina

It's been about 1 year since this death game started. I was sitting inside of a bar drinking some beer. Alot of people have already joined guilds and the biggest one is currently Knight's of the Blood, Asuna became the second in command from what I heard. I don't really care about much but I am on the front lines but today we get to have a break. Sadly you can't get drunk in this game like you could in real life.

I payed the amount I owed and walked outside of the bar. I went to floor 35 and entered The Forest of Wandering. I was going to level up by fighting some monsters on the floor. I heard a scream and rushed towards the sound. There was a girl sitting down up against a tree. I looked at her HP and she took some damage. I ran up beside her and activated a sword skill but the monster's smashed into polygons. Kirito stood there behind them all.

"Kirito?" I asked

"Hey" Kirito said

"Boy am I glad to see you!" I said. I looked over towards the girl who got hit by the monsters. She was holding onto a feather.

"What is that?" I asked

"It's Pina" The girl said.

"Alright well let's get somewhere a little more safe, there is a town not that far away from here we can go to" I said.

We were inside a tavern. We all sat down at a table and drank some of the drinks we ordered.

"So Silica, Pina was your pet dragon?" I asked

"Yes she died trying to save me" Silica said

"Well that's understandable I guess, Anything you want to say Kirito?" I asked

"There is a Flower called the Pneuma Flower, it's at the end of a dungeon on the 47th floor. I would go and get it for you and all you would have to pay are the expenses for the trip but the feather won't bloom unless the pet's master is around" Kirito said

"Thanks maybe one day when my stat's are high enough..." Silica was saying but Kirito interupted

"That time limit is three days" Kirito said. They chatted for a bit while I looked around.

"Hey Tetsuya, you wanna join us?" Kirito asked

"Ahh you're going for that flower?" I asked

"Yeah you wanna join?" Kirito asked again

"Sorry but I have something I need to do" I said

"Alright then see you around" Kirito said. I noticed earlier that Silica left a party. A person inside of it was part of a orange guild. I was planning on killing her before but someone on the front lines was begging people to put her in jail. I decided on it, I was going to finish her. I got up and left the tavern. I opened my menu and looked at my menu while I walked. I bumped into someone

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was walking" I said. I looked up and noticed it was Asuna.

"Oh it's not problem" Asuna said. I stepped to the side and watched her as she walked by. Their was someone following her? Maybe a bodyguard? This peeked some interest inside of me but I ignored it. I walked towards a building, my house, I entered it and went to sleep inside my bed.

I woke up the next day and left my house. I was tired still but I needed to get up. I had to hunt down Silica and Kirito and follow them without being noticed. I went to floor 47 where I noticed Silica and Kirito there. I hid behind them and slowly followed them. They made it to the flower without them even noticing I was stalking them. He must have known someone was following them but he didn't know it was me. As they were walking back from the flower I noticed someone was standing behind a tree. Rosalia the leader of the orange guild Titan's Hand. Even though her, herself isn't a orange player she lures out the players and get's other members who are orange players to kill the lured person. I think I will see how this plays out for a while.

As Kirito and Silica walked onto the bridge. He placed his hand on Silica to stop her and looked at the trees. I knew his detection skill was high but why didn't he find me.. or did he find me and just ignore me?

"Is something wrong?" Silica asked

"Whoever is hiding out there come out, now!" Kirito yelled. This was what I already had expected. Rosalia stepped out to the middle of the dirt path and looked at the duo.

"Rosalia?" Silica asked confused

"If you saw through my hiding skill so easily then your detection skill must be very high swordsmen" Rosalia said. She looked over at Silica and continued "Oh it looks like you were sucessful getting your hands on the Pneuma Flower, congratulations"

Wow she sounds so happy and she's got the smug look on her face. I feel like killing her right now. I held back the urge to unsheath my sword and put it through her stomach. "Now hand it over before you get hurt" Rosalia threatend

"What are you talking about?" Silica asked.

"Nobody's handing over anything, Rosalia, not to you." Kirito said. He walked forward a bit and also had a bit of a grin on. I knew that kind of grin, it was the grin of someone who was better then another person. "or the orange guild, or should I say Titan's hand. your their leader right?" Kirito asked.

So he knew to maybe that's why he didn't expose me while I was following them. "Nice" Rosalia said

"But Rosalia's cursor is green" Silica pointed out

"It's an easy trick, the green members find the victims, then they lure then straight to the orange players for the ambush. That was one of your plans eavesdropping on us last night wasn't it?" Kirito asked

"Then the reason you were in that party with me and the other's was to.." Silica asked but didn't finish.

"How perceptive, I was observing their strength and watching them earn all that beautiful money" Rosalia said. Wow what a fucked up thing to say even the sound of her licking her lips while saying that is fucked up. "You were who I was excited about and I was soo sad when you left the party but then you told me you were getting a rare item! What I want to know is if you knew about us why did you bring her here, are you dumb? Or does she have you wrapped around her finger?" Rosalia asked

"Nope your wrong both times, see i've been looking all over for you, Rosalia" Kirito explained

"What are you talking about?" Rosalia asked

"Remember ten days ago you attacked a guild called The Silver Flags the leader survived, four didn't" Kirto said

"Oh the loser's with no money" Rosalia said.

"There leader went back and forth from the war point to the front lines morning till night, with tear's in his eyes, he begged everyone he met to avenge his dead friends, but he didn't want you killed, no he wanted you to go to prison. Do you have any idea how he felt?" Kirito asked

"Can't say I do, only idiot's take this seriously so what if we kill someone here, there's no proof that dieing here means you die IRL (In Real Life) anyway it's time you started worrying about yourselves" Rosalia said. She snapped her finger and some people I didn't notice walked from behind the trees. There was seven in total, 6 orange players and one green player.

"Kirito there is too many of them we should get out of here" Silica said concerned.

"No it's okay. You will be safe if you stay here, keep the crystal happy until I say so." Kirito said.

"Okay but.. Kirito" Silica called. She already had a Teleport Crystal in his hand. The orange players seemed surprised as his name was called.

"Kirito?" Orange player 1 asked

"Dressed in black, one handed, no shield. Holy crap it's the black swordsman. Rosalia that guy he's the beater who players solo on the front lines, he's with the assault team" The green player said.

"No way he is?" Silica asked with amazment in her voice.

"Why would somebody from the assualt team be all the way down here? Go on take him out and take everything he owns!" Rosalia yelled. They all activated abilities. This is going to get interesting, let's see if he lives up to his reputation. They all ran circles around him slashing his body mulitple times. His HP went down but what I noticed surprised me, he didn't move an inch. I stared at his HP and once it went down it instantly went back up to full. He was taking damage but instantly healing it right after. They finished their attacks and stood around him breathing heavily.

"400 in ten seconds give or take, that's about the total damage the seven of you can inflict on me. I'm level 78 I got 14500 HP, my Battle Healing Skill auto regenerates 600 points every 10 ten seconds. We can stand here all day and we wouldn't get anywhere" Kirito said

"That's not possible" One of the orange players said

"Wanna bet? If you numbers are high enough your invincible MMO's that use Leveling System's are unfair that way" Kirito said. Rosalia was getting extremely mad. Kirito pulled out a Teleport Crystal but this one looked different somehow.

"My client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal and he'll get his money's worth, it's been sent to the coordinates of the prison and i'm sending all of you bastards there!" Kirito said

"Well i'm green and if you hurt me you'll go orange and.." Rosalia started to yell, before she knew it Kirito was in front of her and had his blade less then a inch away from her neck.

"I'm a solo player got it, I don't care if I have to play as orange for a couple of days" Kirito said. Rosalia dropped her spear and accepted defeat. A big smile broke out on my face and I walked away following the dirt path. They noticed me walking away but Kirito knew it was me.

"So you actually did come" Kirito muttered.

"Cya around" I yelled.


End file.
